CORE: Cell-Based Assay Screening Services Shared Resource (Cell & in vivo Biology Group) PROJECT SUMMARY The complexity and heterogeneity of cancer requires cell-based technological platforms that enable researchers to uncover key genes, pathways, interactions, and modifications that drive cancer development in order to devise effective and personalized therapeutics. The Cell-Based Assay Screening Service (C-BASS) Shared Resource provides DLDCC members with a unique combination of cutting-edge technologies, advanced instrumentation, and genomic resources. C-BASS houses essential elements for single-gene analyses to whole-genome screens including genome-wide short-hairpin RNA (shRNA) libraries, BiFC-tagged (Bi-molecular Fluorescence Complementation) cDNA libraries and multiple state-of-the-art automated robotic instruments for library manipulation, high-throughput screening for phenotypic analyses, and data processing infrastructure for screens. The Shared Resource is directed Drs. Thomas Westbrook and Dan Liu who have extensive expertise in developing and implementing technologies for genome-wide screens. This combination of expertise and resources greatly facilitates DLDCC investigators in their cancer research efforts. Specific services provided by the C-BASS Shared Resource include (1) performing whole-genome or sub-genome scale BiFC and RNAi screens, (2) utilizing individual cDNA and shRNA vectors, (3) large-scale automated manipulation and preparation of cDNA and shRNA libraries, (4) automated mammalian cell transfection and lentivirus production, (5) high-throughput cell-based assays using automated microscopy or flow cytometry, and (6) data analysis, storage, and management. In the past few months, C-BASS has also added genome- editing services using the CRISPR/Cas9 system. The ever-expanding functionalities of CRISPR/Cas9, which include gene targeting, genome modification, and transcription modulation, promises to be of tremendous added value to DLDCC members. By housing these resources in a single, cohesive facility, C-BASS enables Cancer Center Investigators to employ a variety of genomic and genetic platforms that are often cost- and labor-prohibitive, or simply not feasible for individual researchers.